Past Glimmers
by LatimerBaka
Summary: We’ve had Yoh’s story. We’ve had the beginning of Hana’s. We’ve had fragments of Hao’s. But what of the loyal samurai and his past? Spring rain will not always wash away the pain of the past. [Amidamaru centric].
1. In My Shadow

_**Shaman King**_

_**-Past Glimmers-**_

**Summary: We've had Yoh's story. We've had the beginning of Hana's. We've had fragments of Hao's. But what of the loyal samurai and his past? Spring rain will not always wash away the pain of the past. **

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone has approached this topic, but I HAD to drill out a short story on it, 'cause Amidamaru's cool and stuff. Yes, lame excuse, but it's truthful! **

**Genre: Fantasy/Drama (Angst and slight romance too I suppose. Just 'cause I'm a fluff monster). **

**Rating: T (He lived in rough times). **

**I've made up the place where he lived and stuff. And some other characters for his little family, 'cause I can't be stuffed to watch the episode again and count all the other people. Mosuke will be there though. These are all oneshots and will not be in a series unless it says part I, II etc. These are all made up too. **

_**In My Shadow **_

"_Have you not learned yet? When I say swing down your blade, I want your heart to go with it!" _

_The white haired man pushed on forward, knocking the flustered child off his feet. He groaned and rubbed his sore face, smearing dirt over it. The man rolled his eyes and approached the child, gently grasping his wrist and hauling him to his feet. He winced and hid his tears. _

"_Amidamaru, what am I going to do with you?" the man sighed wearily, ruffling Amidamaru's growing hair. The boy was no more than a mere four years, giving his father a strong and tearful smile. _

"_I'll get stronger dada and then I'll fight with you when I'm big!" _

_The man chuckled to himself, his voice hoarse and gruff as he resumed ruffling the boy's hair. _

"_We'll take them on together." _

"_Promise?" he asked hopefully, his black eyes large in his face. _

_His father beamed down at him._

"_Promise." _

_**- - - **_

"Those that arrogant little whelp really think he can live up to him?"

The eight year old paused, giving a brief glance to a huddled group of seniors, exchanging banter. His mother had taught him it was rude to eavesdrop, but there was no harm in it surely?

"That Amidamaru boy. He's just riffraff. He'll never wield a sword with as much grace and power as the old codger of his did."

Amidamaru scowled somewhat and then inhaled a large amount of breath. He exhaled promptly and opted to leave, seeing as this was not going to aid his devastated self esteem. How did they have the heart to prod insults at him after what had occurred?

"Can't believe Sir What's his face hit the bucket. He weren't that old either."

A chorus of laughter sounded and unbeknownst to the men a silent shadow slipped away. Its footsteps picked up and grew louder, before they faded all together into the deafening boom of thunder.

_**- - - **_

"_Dad? Dad where are you?!" he cried out, frantic as he pulled his way through the accumulated muck. He heard a raspy voice call out his name. His eyes widened. The agony within the tone used was more than evident. He scrambled his way towards the owner of the raspy voice, his heart beating wildly against his rib cage. The crushing blow was that the familiarity of the voice rang clear in his head. It was-_

"_Dad!" he yelled, stumbling towards a motionless body. _

_The man's head turned slightly and Amidamaru was met with glistening eyes. _

_He grabbed his father's wrist, tears streaming down his face. _

"_Dad! DAD!" _

"_A-midama-ru…," he choked out, coughing up blood. Unfazed by the crimson liquid the man spouted, Amidamaru began tugging slightly on his father's sleeve._

"_W-what can I do? I…I'll go get help! Just-just stay here da-!" _

"_Amidamaru." He said more firmly this time, giving the boy a strained smile. _

_He lapsed into silence, gawking at his father while the tears continued to flow down his face. His father raised his arm, his calloused fingers running over the seven year olds smooth skin. He smiled weakly. _

"_That promise…I can't keep it, it seems…forgive me…" _

_Amidamaru's heart slowed as his hand drifted to his father's forehead. His expression was of disbelief, pure and utter disbelief. _

"_W-what are you saying dad? Don't stay negative things! L-let me just get some help-!"_

"_Don't worry," he stated simply, turning his eyes to the bleak sky while his fingers remained stroking his son's cheek. "The rain will turn to snow soon. It'll be beautiful. I want to be here to see it. Hey, how about you rest my head on your lap? The ground is giving my neck a rash." _

_His voice was so low that Amidamaru had to strain his ears to understand the words. He obliged, gently lifting his father's head and slowly lowering it until the back of it made contact with his lap. He looked down at his father, the tears falling onto the man. He was pale. _

_Deathly pale. _

"_Hey, hey!" he grinded out, hand wiping the tears away. "None of that now! I want to watch the snow. I want to feel it on my face. It is truly a magnificent sight. Will you…watch it with me?" _

_Amidamaru nodded absently and titled his head upwards. Here they were in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by the bodies of many who had fought valiantly for something so meaningless. _

_His father died under the first fall of snow flakes. _

_**- - -**_

"He's not but a mere shadow of a great man." The woman sighed, raking a hand through her ebony looks. She was clearly disgruntled. Amidamaru was being sent off to train in a private group, just because his father had been a general. Many had offered their condolences, even the king of a rival country. The king mourned for the loss of a fantastic knight, a great man and most of all, his best friend.

His wife had gotten over it eventually and was now left with a broken child who would stay out all night to watch the snow whenever it came. It was like he had a sixth sense. Even if they were in the middle of a discussion he'd stiffen and then get up without a word, leave and squat outside, the cold air nipping at him. He'd rub his arms and exhale deep breaths and look up just before those dainty little flakes fell.

His mother was aggravated to no end.

The man frowned disapprovingly at her.

"Madam, how can you say such things of your son? Amidamaru is a great boy and will surpass his father. That was what his father wanted and I'm sure will have."

She whipped her body around, glowering dangerously at him.

She calmed herself down and stared gloomily up at the ceiling.

"A shadow."

**-Owari-**


	2. Soft As Snow

_**Shaman King**_

_**-Past Glimmers-**_

**Summary: We've had Yoh's story. We've had the beginning of Hana's. We've had fragments of Hao's. But what of the loyal samurai and his past? Spring rain will not always wash away the pain of the past. **

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone has approached this topic, but I HAD to drill out a short story on it, 'cause Amidamaru's cool and stuff. Yes, lame excuse, but it's truthful! **

**Genre: Fantasy/Drama (Angst and slight romance too I suppose. Just 'cause I'm a fluff monster). **

**Rating: T (He lived in rough times). **

**I've made up the place where he lived and stuff. And some other characters for his little family, 'cause I can't be stuffed to watch the episode again and count all the other people. Mosuke will be there though. These are all oneshots and will not be in a series unless it says part I, II etc. These are all made up too. **

_**Soft As Snow**_

Amidamaru smiled and made a face at her, earning a light jab and eyeroll from the girl. Though, soon after their joint laughter chorused through the night, until it eventually ceased. They sat in silence, enjoying one another's presence. The only sound was the noise that the snowflakes made as they floated down to gently settle and form a white blanket over the ground. Ironic it was a blanket to keep the ground cold instead of warm. Amidamaru was tempted to go and play in it, but it decided not to mess up the blanket now. It looked perfect, a rather lumpy surface that glimmered under the pale moon's rays.

He noticed his friend was staring at him, her mouth curved upwards in a soft smile. He blushed lightly and turned away, coughing to disrupt the peace. As though she had just woken from a trance, the dazed girl blinked at him curiously, before realising what he had seen and she too flushed. Silence coated the atmosphere yet again, until a sad smile broke out onto his face. He smiled a lot, forcing the past behind him long ago.

But when it snowed, he got memories and they made him sad and strangely happy at the same time. He didn't want to forget the peaceful look etched onto his father's features as they watched the snow drift down and he passed on.

"Y'know," he said suddenly, catching the girl's attention. "I really hate snow. But I love it too."

He hid his grin at her utterly bewildered face. It was rather cute actually.

He blushed terribly and berated himself for allowing such things to cross his mind.

He was ten now and he'd left his old life behind. His memories still lingered though and he was grateful in someways.

"I know I'm kinda slow in grasping things…," she finally spoke, her eye lids drooping as she cast her gaze to the ground, a soft smile appearing. "But seeing as you don't speak much about your past, I doubt even Mosuke could get it."

"I don't speak about it much at all. Mosuke's my best friend and he only knows tiny bits." Amidamaru murmured.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a small hand in comparison to his own landed on his shoulder, the fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt.

"If you want to talk…"

She paused and frowned lightly at the darkened sky, before she made up her mind in a short moment.

"If you want to talk, I'll be ready to listen and…you can use my shoulder to cry on." She offered, flushing somewhat.

He smiled falteringly back, the warmth flooding to his cheeks warming his face during the cold weather.

"Yeah, that'd be…nice."

They sat in the quiet again, each to their own thoughts before Amidamaru broke the silence yet again.

"Mosuke says my hair is as white as snow. Earlier today I was hyperventilating on the prospect I might be reaching my midlife crisis."

She chuckled to herself, bringing her hand up to rake through his hair.

Damn, he knew without a doubt she saw him blushing like a tomato.

"What're you doing?" he stuttered, his blush deepening every passing moment.

She grinned toothily at him.

"Your hairs as soft as snow too."

**-Owari-**


	3. Mosuke

_**Shaman King**_

_**-Past Glimmers-**_

**Summary: We've had Yoh's story. We've had the beginning of Hana's. We've had fragments of Hao's. But what of the loyal samurai and his past? Spring rain will not always wash away the pain of the past. **

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone has approached this topic, but I HAD to drill out a short story on it, 'cause Amidamaru's cool and stuff. Yes, lame excuse, but it's truthful! **

**Genre: General**

**Rating: T (He lived in rough times). **

**I've made up the place where he lived and stuff. And some other characters for his little family, 'cause I can't be stuffed to watch the episode again and count all the other people. Mosuke will be there though. These are all oneshots and will not be in a series unless it says part I, II etc. These are all made up too. **

_**Mosuke**_

He knew no one before him.

They were all little children, some younger than him, few older than him. A lot were huddled up in the pursuit of warmth, yet they sobbed their hearts out within their crowds. Others were exchanging words, though their voices were low and weary, like they had…given up.

He himself just stood there, with no one to talk to and no one to cry to. His blank gaze was focused on the ground, his dark eyes reflecting the light from the snow. His hands were clenched firmly by his sides, but besides that they were idle.

He was an independent person since his father died. That wasn't going to change if things remained like this.

And then, just like that as he thought deeper into his gloom, he felt someone staring at him intently. No, not paying attention nor looking at anyone else. _Him_.

He glanced up to meet dark eyes as well. A boy was standing completely opposite him, small shoulders beginning to give away to broadness. He looked quite a bit older than Amidamaru, but his eyes held wisdom someone miles older than he should have. There was a sympathetic understanding in them.

When the brown haired boy began to approach him he stiffened instinctively. Seeing this he paused briefly, before smiling wryly and resuming the short trek. Eventually he came to a halt in front of Amidamaru, who was looking downwards again, his bare feet chilled by the lumpy snow beneath. The boy rested one hand on Amidamaru's shoulder and the other cupped the silver haired boy's cheek, tenderly raising his chin upwards so their eyes would meet.

Surprisingly, Amidamaru was met with a silly grin. The boy didn't hesitate to show his teeth, nor did he bother to notice the way Amidamaru was gawking at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Mosuke," he stated without being asked, cocking his head to the side while his grin turned into a smile.

Amidamaru glanced thoughtfully at him and Mosuke let his arms drop. By the abruptness of it, Amidamaru's neck began to ache, which made him scowl somewhat, but only sent the older boy into a few hearty chuckles.

He gaped with disbelief, before Mosuke outstretched his hand and grabbed it, his smile unfaltering.

"And yes, I know you. A friend tells me you're Amidamaru. Ah, I'll tell you, just from your eyes and name I can tell you're going to be a great warrior."

And with that Amidamaru allowed Mosuke to drag him along into a gathered group of people, who stopped conversing long enough to look at him…

And smile.

**-Owari- **


	4. Rusted Steel

**Past Glimmers**

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating stuff on my spur of moment craziness. Oh well.**

_**Rusted Steel**_

"For the last time, I said no!"

"Amidamaru!"

Mosuke flinched at Amidamaru's outburst. The disgruntled boy stormed out of the hut, tears welling in his eyes. He had sworn Mosuke would understand, like he had understood so many things before, but he'd been wrong.

Mosuke observed him leave, eyes shadowing with sadness.

He knew Amidamaru would not venture too far into unknown territory. He knew from experience that the white haired samurai would return before or for dinner.

With an inner sigh, Mosuke plopped down onto the ground, crossing his tanned legs Indian style.

The ground wasn't the most appealing thing to gaze at, but he really had nothing to do at this point except wait for everyone to come back.

- - -

Amidamaru proceeded to wallop the brittle twig against the trunk.

Needless to say, it snapped, and Amidamaru's curled hand ended up smacking into the trunk. Cringing, he shook his head vigorously and defiantly, grinning.

Something in his grin was off though.

"I should give up. I have no sword, Mosuke isn't here, I…father…"

Ignoring the bruises quickly developing on his hand, he collapsed to his knees and cradled his face in his hands.

'_Oh God, I give up; I can't do it!'_

"_Don't say that…"_

His eyes flew open.

'_DAD!?' _

"_Amidamaru…"_

"FATHER?! W-WHAT…WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_Amidamaru…"_

The voice was coming from far away, a gentle whisper in a warring world.

Liquid leaking from his eyes, Amidamaru clambered to his feet and glanced around with frantic eyes.

"I'M COMING FATHER!"

He began sprinting as fast as possible. He paid no regard to the fact his hand was now bleeding, blood oozing from newly revealed cuts. He didn't care the agony his bare feet had to endure as he relentlessly continued his pursuit.

None of his pain matter.

_Because his daddy was here!_

"Amidamaru!" Mosuke's incredulously toned voice echoed throughout the woods.

Amidamaru couldn't stop.

_His dad was waiting._

- - -

He was in some sort of clearing. He had never been in this area before, so on any other occasion he may have been unnerved, but he wasn't now.

_His father HAD to be here!_

"Father?" Amidamaru prompted, taking in his surroundings with longing onyx eyes. "…Father?"

The soft tremor of his father's voice was not drifting through the air. He…

'_He isn't…here…'_

Amidamaru hung his head and stood in a motionless silence, before he balled his fists and glared up at the moon, pupils dilated.

"…"

"Why…WHY DO I ALWAYS SCREW UP?!"

"…Amidamaru…"

"God damnit! I hate this! Why…?"

"Hey…"

Mosuke spoke loudly enough for Amidamaru to hear him. Alarmed, the snow headed boy gawked and spun around.

Mosuke smiled in spite of the current atmosphere.

Amidamaru really did look like a mess, what with his gormless expression and muddy attire. He was bruised as well.

God, Mosuke was going to get an earful from Kanna.

"Mosuke…"

He cut Amidamaru off with a grin, waltzing over to the boy. Amidamaru smiled somewhat at the brunette's clumsiness.

"Amidamaru," Mosuke began, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should never underestimate your honour. I assure you, a proper sword will be found, not tainted by the foulness of sin."

Amidamaru's smile wobbled a bit and he returned Mosuke's hand on his shoulder gesture.

"Yeah. I'll look everywhere."

"Nope," Mosuke corrected him.

Amidamaru blinked.

"Wha…?"

Mosuke grinned cheerily.

"We'll find one together."

**-Owari-**


	5. Inu

**Past Glimmers**

**A/N: XP**

**Yeah, all I can come up with. Review please!  
**

_**Inu**_

"It's hot today."

Amidamaru scowled.

"I know that Mosuke."

Undeterred, the dark haired boy grinned cheekily.

The sun was casting scorching rays down. Amidamaru cursed at his pale skin, which had easily been fried.

Mosuke wasn't remotely burnt.

"Amidamaru, you look like you're about to pass out," Mosuke commented, scanning the boy.

True to form, he did just that.

- - -

Amidamaru grimaced, before his eyes finally opened. He was met by the feeling of heated grass on his back, as well as towering trees looming over him. Feeling a tad perturbed, the lad scrambled to his all fours, and promptly fell down again due to a rush of nausea to his head.

"Ugh…"

"Ugh indeed," a voice quipped.

Amidamaru scowled and lifted his head, directing a pointed glare at Mosuke.

"You're lucky I've been rendered immobile."

"It's also your own fault for overworking yourself."

"Is there something wrong with achieving?"

"Oh, you get cranky when you're dehydrated."

"Get off my back."

"My rear is actually planted firmly on this tree stump."

Scrutinizing Mosuke, Amidamaru rolled his eyes. He was actually on a tree stump, and his rear did seem firmly placed on there, but that really was far from the point.

"Beh," he said.

"Stiff," Mosuke replied.

The two boys remained in a peaceful quiet.

Amidamaru gathered Mosuke must have made the effort to bring him here, and that there must have been a specific reason.

Forcing himself up, (he felt a little better) he stared hard.

"Tell me."

Mosuke blinked, raw meat hanging from his mouth.

Amidamaru was secretly annoyed Mosuke hadn't thought about bringing the DEHYDRATED one some food, but settled for an eyeroll and: "Charming."

"Right," he mumbled, paying no heed to Amidamaru's obvious anger. He proceeded to feast upon the meat until it was gone and then stretched his muscles, pushing up from the tree stump.

He plopped onto his back and sprawled out leisurely.

Amidamaru glowered. "Mosuke…"

Uh oh…

The warning tone…

"Tell you what?" he shot back, looking enraptured with gazing at the clear blue sky.

Amidamaru, too preoccupied with trying to dig information out of the lad (and kinda being too dehydrated as well) could not mellow out and do the same.

"Why I'm here."

A smile snaking its way onto his face, without moving much, Mosuke made hand motions to a rustling bush.

Amidamaru blinked.

'_Why didn't I notice that?'_

…Most likely because he was engaged in tiring himself.

He followed Mosuke's hand, only to hear a yipping sound. His eyes widened.

"Guess what"…"

"A…"

Dog!

Amidamaru's back greeted the ground again as the fully grown dog rushed towards him and pounced.

He was currently being assaulted by licks.

Mosuke stifled giggles, and, in his attempt to get the dog off (which was MORE than hard in his current state) Amidamaru managed a glare.

"Heh," Mosuke chuckled.

"Damnit Mosuke! I bet you just tried to sick him on me for your own twisted amusement!" Amidamaru yelled accusingly under a bundle of fur. "But it won't work! He won't be on me for long!"

His plan backfired.

Having given up, Amidamaru had to be helped out by his friend.

The dog, attached to Amidamaru, followed.

"Wanna keep him?"

"What the…? He just…!"

"Loves you," he interjected.

Amidamaru paused, blanked, and then focused his coal eyes on the dog nuzzling his legs.

The dog stopped and glanced up at him with glowing brown eyes.

Amidamaru's irate expression dwindled, before he sighed resignedly and patted the shaggy dog on the head.

It barked with delight.

"So, you're gonna keep it?"

"Well, it doesn't have identification, and this is a dangerous place, and…"

Mosuke grinned.

So that was a 'yes' then.

"Name?" he prompted.

"Inu," Amidamaru beamed.

Mosuke gave him a doubtful look.

"Inu? You're not…serious…are…you?"

Amidamaru's look was the only thing needed to answer Mosuke's question.

**-Owari-**


	6. Clash

**Past Glimmers**

_Clash_

Amidamaru cast Mosuke a flinty look. His response was one of the brunette's infamous cheeky smiles.

The bugger was never deterred by Amidamaru's irritated looks, much to the white headed boy's chagrin.

"Mosuke," he whined, eyebrow twitching. "Why won't you spar with me?"

As he relaxed against the ground, Mosuke did not even bother to open his eyes.

"You've been workin' your arse off. Why are you so uptight anyway?" he queried.

"I am not. I just care about protecting us from bandits." Mosuke was not weary enough not to note the sour note in Amidamaru's naive, haughty tone. Mosuke smiled in spite of himself.

As mature as he acted, the boy had the most growing up to do.

"How do you intend to protect us if you're comatose?" he asked, rebuffing Amidamaru's claim.

The boy's other brow began making quirking movements, before he crossed his arms and sighed low and resignedly.

"I won't be. C'mon, I'll rest if you spar with me this time," he bribed.

Mosuke rolled his eyes.

Lying bugger, Amidamaru was.

"Ok."

But he was much too tired to argue.

---

"Amidamaru...? Damn, what are you doing? That's wrong you know. Hey, Amidamaru-"

"STOP IT!"

Mosuke blinked, before he snorted and looked away.

"I was just gonna say you look hungry. Let's stop for a break," he suggested, placing his simple steel sword down. Amidamaru dropped his and it landed with a clatter.

"We've been at it for ten minutes," he growled, hoping Mosuke would grasp his point.

Unfortunately, the apathetic lad merely opened his mouth slightly and seemed to dip into thought.

"Wow, is that it? It seemed like a life time..."

---

Inu nipped at Amidamaru's heels affectionately. The boy sighed resignedly, before petting the dog on the head in return. Inu yipped, licked his hand and wagged before disappearing into the nearby undergrowth.

He had probably smelt something.

Amidamaru was still miffed at Mosuke's incompetence. He was trying to stay in shape and protect everyone, but Mosuke wouldn't help him.

"Hey!" he called out angrily when the aforementioned suddenly materialised out of the blue and flicked his head.

"Don't mentally insult me."

Amidamaru blushed.

"Don't 'read' my mind then."

"I don't think I wanna anyway. God knows what goes on in there."

"Hey!"

"Amidamaru, listen," Mosuke began, plopping down beside the boy. He glanced at Mosuke.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"The reason I didn't fight you properly today..." Amidamaru cocked a brow. This should be interesting...

"Why?"

"...You picked up that sword, and you got into a good stance. I raised mine and walked over to meet in battle, but do you know what I saw?"

Amidamaru blinked.

"Inu eating your dinner while we sparred?"

A mortified expression spread over Mosuke's tanned features.

"What?"

"...What did you see?"

Mosuke's eye lids drooped.

"I saw a young boy who thinks he can take on the world in his own 'I cannot stop fighting' way."

"Are you calling me arrogant?" Amidamaru bristled. Mosuke shrugged.

"Not self loving. Just overconfident, overworking..."

"...You like associating the word 'over' with me, don't you?"

Mosuke's mouth twitched, but he tried to keep his face composed. Amidamaru wasn't far off, but it was the rookie samurai's own fault.

"Yup, but, other than that..." He schooled his face into a solemn grimace. "I saw a boy whose knees were trembling, as he panted and held a sword too big for his thin arms."

"Stop degrading me," he muttered.

"I'm not. I'm saying...aren't you tired?"

Amidamaru sighed exasperatedly, before he fell onto his back and yawned. There was probably no point in disguising the truth. Alas...

"I know, I know. It's just, I wanna..."

"Protect everyone?" Mosuke smiled. "I know."

And the two young boys sat in a companionable silence which had been created in the little time they had bonded with each other. Amidamaru had been wandering, lost boy, but he had found a purpose.

He was going to protect Mosuke and everyone.

But, he was also going to live life.

And so, Amidamaru realised something that day, as he and Mosuke dozed under the high sun. It was so nice and peaceful, he loved it...

...Until Mosuke questioned the whereabouts of his lost meat.

END

**A/N: I actually have an omake here now. It's an original story, but I can't remember my fictionpress password, and I need some people to see it, so I've put it here. It's only the very, very beginning of it though.**

**So, if you wanna, you can read this bit.**

**Rating for this part: T, for language.**

_Storm Ridden_

_Part I_

_**Prologue: Eyes of the Assassin**_

Brown irises flickered. A shadow danced along the walls, the only indicator of hurried movement. The sky was glazed with an ethereal glow; glittering stars littered the blanket of darkness. Silver hair caught the shimmer of the moon as it flashed by. The footsteps stopped.

"I need back up." The response on the other side of the Commex was fuzzy. Shortened brows furrowing, he proceeded to switch it off, tossing it back into his bag. After zipping it and slinging it over his shoulder, he began to edge his way towards an opening, covered by the darkness. The mission he had embarked on was tiring and challenging.

...All because his bosses were tossers.

He halted again, stroking his chin. He was assigned to 'retrieve' some 'uber' gun. It was decades ahead of its time, and his organization had been tipped that their rivals had been meaning to 'visit' the gun and snatch it.

Why not steal it first?

Those stupid Tazeka bitches wouldn't know what hit 'em.

"I suppose I should get comfortable an' stuff. Iruu won't be comin' for awhile. Bugger," he groaned to himself as he reached for his Commex again.

However, he was rudely interrupted by a menagerie of loud barks, and a yell of:

"Intruder!"

He rolled his eyes and smacked his palm into his forehead.

"Aww bitches."

---

"That was pathetic."

He shifted uncomfortably under the hard, unwavering gaze from his tosser of a superior.

Izuma was calm (unless you knew how to push his buttons) and intelligent, but arrogance was exuded from him like a waterfall rushing at supersonic speed. Personally, the young man inwardly sulking in his presence wasn't too fond of the geezer.

The sentiment was wholeheartedly returned.

"Sorry," he mumbled inaudibly. "I didn't expect the mutt to treat me as a pissing point."

"Watch your language."

"I mean...I was surprised. I didn't think he'd urinate on me and short circuit my stealth belt."

"You'd have been mauled if we hadn't intervened."

His brows wagged suggestively at Izuma's claim.

"If I'd gone to town, then yeah, the ladies would have had their way with me."

Izuma's brow twitched.

"Out!"

END OMAKE


	7. A Different Perspective

**Past Glimmers**

Past Glimmers: A Different Perspective

I love Amidamaru.

He doesn't tend to show it, but he really is a nice boy. Sure, he gets wound up easily, and he overworks himself, but he does it to protect all of us. He's an honourable person too; wouldn't steal a sword from the dead. I'm honoured myself to be linked to him.

The leaves on the forest trees look the same to me, but I hear everyone saying that they've changed-green to brown to red. I wish I could see such magnificent colours.

Amidamaru and Mosuke love loafing about under trees and just gazing at the sky until I'm hungry. I like to remind them of that fact politely; a nudge or two, and maybe a sound. Y'know: a whine or something along those lines.

I know. You probably don't take my opinion seriously. Fair enough, considering whom I am, but you have to know that besides Mosuke, I know him best. I'm more than aware he has feelings for that eccentric Yua girl. Y'know: the one who presses her ear against trees to see if their heart is beating.

I know he wants to the best samurai in existence. If you dwell on his talent and determination, you'd agree with me when I say that if he doesn't succeed, no one else will.

The one thing Amidamaru doesn't like is silence.

Like I said, he likes dozing off with Mosuke under the orange lit evening sky, but there you have the soft, whispery caresses of the wind, and the airy fluttering of birds and leaves.

Amidamaru can't stand total silence. He doesn't like it when he gets to think too much. He doesn't like it when he isn't reminded he's around people-safe.

He told me once that if someone isn't breathing beside him, he'll be consumed by insecurities. And people wonder why he refuses to go out at night unless he has to. It's all related to his upbringing. It was harsh- the burden of a scarring legacy on thin, weak shoulders.

He's gotten a lot stronger now. It's wonderful.

He'd been in deep thought, but now he's grinning down at me. He has some pearly looking teeth. I wonder how he keeps them so clean.

"You alright Inu?" he asks, eyeing me with bright eyes.

I made a noise and nuzzle into his side, before placing my head on his lap. I direct my own grin at him.

Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I can't tell you about how great my owner is.


End file.
